The present invention relates to photographic equipment and more particularly to an accessory for adapting a camera for macrophotography.
Macrophotography is close-up photography, usually of relatively small objects, scientific or medical specimens and the like. Optimum lighting conditions for proper macrophotography include soft, diffused lighting which has been heretofore difficult to achieve.
Previously it has been believed that macrophotography could be performed only with special lighting techniques and equipment, such as portable light tents or the like. Such special lighting is expensive, cumbersome and difficult to arrange and control. Accordingly, macrophotography has been heretofore difficult, expensive and, for the most part, only the province of the expert.